Weevil Underwood (World Championship)
Weevil Underwood, known as Insector Haga (インセクター羽蛾 Insekutā Haga) in the Japanese releases, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and World Championship video game series. This is a video game depiction of Weevil Underwood, a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and anime. Appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Haga is a Level 2 opponent, unlocked by defeating all Level 1 opponents, at least five times each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories, Haga is a Level 3 opponent, unlocked by defeating all Level 2 opponents, at least five times each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent and Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories, Weevil is a Level 2 opponent, unlocked by defeating all Level 1 opponents, at least five times each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist, Haga is a Level 1 opponent, available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul, Weevil is a Level 2 opponent, unlocked by defeating all Level 1 opponents, at least twice each. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International and Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel, Weevil is an opponent available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards, In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction and Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction, In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 and Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004, Weevil is a Lever 2 opponent. He is unlocked by defeating all Level 1 opponents, at least three times each by having at least half the cards from the B. Skull Dragon Booster Pack. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2 and Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005, Weevil can be unlocked by winning the Weekend Tournament, a certain number of times. The player can Duel him at the card shop on Mondays, the Coliseum on Tuesdays, the K.C. Tower on Wednesdays and Saturdays, the hometown on Thursdays and near the shopping district on Fridays and Sundays. He also faces the player in the K.C. Tower Tournament and is a potential round two opponent in the Sugoroku Tournament. When the text "Talk to him if you have Insects in your Deck!" appears on the screen, the player can challenge Weevil to a Special Match, if the only monsters in their Deck are Insect-Type. If the player wins, they get cards from the Insector Collection Pack. Depictions Insector Haga-G1.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Insector Haga-G2.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories Weevil-DDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories Insector Haga-G4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist Weevil Underwood-EDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul Weevil Underwood-SDD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel Weevil Underwood-TSC.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards Weevil Underwood-ROD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction Weevil Underwood-WC4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 Weevil Underwood-WC5.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005 Stats Decks Weevil uses Insect Decks.